


Roger Wilco

by katiemariie



Category: Farscape
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: farscape_land, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in their relationship, Scorpius silences Braca's protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger Wilco

Braca stammers semi-coherently about breeding and duty, but Scorpius silences him with a hand around his neck and a hotly whispered, “You can be more.”


End file.
